Pitch
by OhNoImAYoungAdult
Summary: "She is the monster under the bed. She is the creature hiding in the closet. She is the beast that haunts you in your nightmares. She is the boogeyman." Killian is working to find a way to bring Emma's and Henry's memories back while the others try to discover a way to bring them all back to the Enchanted Forest, but things are about to get a lot more difficult. HookXOC
1. Chapter 1

Pitch.  
>Prologue.<p>

Sharp heels clicked against the stone floors of the castle, echoing down the empty hallways and disturbing the silence that had fallen over the castle. The castle had been deserted for many years now; its only inhabitants being the wicked witch that sat upon the throne and the darkness she kept locked up deep below the castle floors where only the light of a candle could reach.

Before this day, the wicked witch had found no reason to move from her stationary spot upon the overly decorated throne that was seated in the main hall of the palace. Her unblinking eyes never deviated from the doors that, when opened, would allow anyone to enter. However, they had remained locked for all these years. No one entered the fortress and no one left. A magic spell had sealed the doors closed and would not open again until the original spell had been broken.

The witch had felt when the rush of magic flew through the castle, and for the first time since finding herself trapped in her own castle, she moved away from her seat. As the magic washed over her, she expelled a deep breath as though she had been holding her breath for all this time, and a vile smirk fell across her face.

She moved now, through the castle halls and down hundreds of never ending staircases until her pointed shoes came in contact with the black stones that lined the dark empty cells of the dungeon. She passed every cell, heels sending an ominous tick through the darkness, and came to a stop at the iron bars of the last cell lining the corridor.

Thick chains sat heavily on the ground, running silently from the dim light shining into the front of the cell and disappearing into the corner that was covered completely by the shadows. The darkness that hid within the cell did not shift with the entrance of the witch, though the temperature of the prison noticeably dropped.

With a flick of her wrist, magic coursed through the room, lighting every torch with a bright fire that chased away all of the darkness except those that remained unmoving in the corner of the last cell.

"The magic is back on." The witch's shrill voice broke the silence, but still the darkness remained still. The witch took a calming breathe in order to dispel the annoyance that came from the lack of attention the other being gave to her. "Do you understand me, you imbecile?"

Quicker than a striking snake, a shadow darted across the ground, through the bars, and wrapped itself around the witch's ankle. "Yes," a cold voice floated softly from the corner "I can feel it. But one must ask why the Wicked Witch of the West would feel the need to tell her prisoner what they would already know."

The witch could practically hear the smirk in her captive's voice. Though she had not spoken to that who hid in the darkness for all the years they had been trapped inside the castle, the witch's hate for it had not diminished at all.

"Hold your tongue, _princess." _The witch sneered at the usage of the title, and the shadow coiled tighter around her ankle. "I have come to offer you a chance at your freedom." A sharp chuckle pierced though the cold room but the darkness finally shifted and slowly crept closer to the front of the cell.

"Well, you have my attention, Witch." Slowly the shadow began to take on the shape of a human being, but it still lacked any human defining features.

The witch smirked, "I would like to make a deal with the Princess of the Dream Lands." Even though the darkness was her prisoner, the witch was no idiot. If she wished to get anything from the monster then she would have to feign respect and hold back her hate for the creature.

At last the shadows shifted again and soon the witch found herself staring into a pair of cold unblinking eyes. Short black hair stood in stark contrast to skin more colorless than the purest of snow, and pale pink lips twitched upwards into the trademark evil smirk that haunted the dreams of many.

"You have held me in this cell for quite some time. What makes you think I wish to make a deal with _you_?" The being spat the word out as though it was poison on her tongue. The witch's eyes narrowed in response, but she quickly regained her composure, though her lips remain pursed in contempt.

"You want your freedom." The witch smirked. "You want freedom from this cell and to do as you wish to the dreams of those who travel to this kingdom. I can give you both of these."

The prisoner took a step closer to the iron bars, considering the witch's offer. "And what is in it for you, your wickedness?" Humor danced across those cold, unblinking eyes.

"Revenge upon the one who casted the spell that has kept me locked away in this castle." Hate filled the eyes of the witch and her hands curled into fists. "The Evil Queen."

A light filled the prisoner's eyes, and a malicious smile broke out across her face. "And I am to believe that you have a way to get revenge against a queen who cares for nothing but herself? My magic is strong, but magic can only do so much to one who feels nothing for anyone other than herself."

"The Queen has a weakness." As the statement was spoken the audible click of the lock on the cell being opened as magic filled the air. "I would not have offered you the deal if I had not seen what I have, but before I go on, do we have a deal?"

The prisoner smirked as a shadow slithered across the cell floor and slowly pushed the cell door open, a screeching wail sounded from the unused hinges and bounced off the stone walls. The prisoner took a step outside of the bars, coming face to face with the witch. A sinister glint reflected in her eyes, and with a slight tilt of her head, a dark smile flickered across her face.

"_Pitch, at your service."_

~O~

Pitch sat on the cold bench, taking in the sunlight and fresh air. Though she had no issue with living in the shadows, she was quite delighted to finally be out of the stuffy cell that the Wicked Witch had kept her locked in.

Only hours after being released from the spell bound castle, Pitch found herself sitting in a quiet park watching a young boy sit alone on a swing, aimlessly kicking at the dirt beneath his feet without a care for what went on around him. Her eyes narrowed while she studied the boy from a distance. The witch had told her that this boy would be the one thing needed to enact her revenge on the Evil Queen, but Pitch couldn't figure out why this boy was so special. In all the years Pitch had known the Queen she had never had a weakness and Pitch found it hard to believe that this boy could lead to the undoing of the Queen.

Pitch was brought out of her musings as a young blond woman yelled from across the park and the boy's head snapped up in her direction. He moved from his seat and made his way over to the woman who then threw an arm over his shoulders, and while ruffling the boy's hair, lead them out of the park.

"_Henry," _Pitch tested the name the blond woman had called the boy. "What nightmares haunt you my dear Henry?" she mumbled, standing from her spot on the bench and slowly making her way to follow the pair, quietly blending into the shadows.

~O~

Captain Killian Jones sat in the tiny room he had been staying in while he attempted to bring back Emma's memories of her fairy tale family and friends. He let out a huff as he fell back on the bed.

His quest was proving more difficult than he had thought it would be. After his attempt at "true loves kiss"with Emma in a desperate attempt to make Emma remember, the pirate was at a loss of what to do next. He had tried to talk to her earlier when she had been walking with Henry at the park, but she had brushed him off and then threatened to get the police involved if she saw him around her son again.

Killian's one good hand absently rubbed at the wrist of his hooked hand. His eyebrows creased as he thought out his next course of action, but soon his solitude was interrupted by the commanding voice of Regina. Killian rolled his eyes at her demanding voice as he sat up from his bed and moved across the room to the desk where a small handheld mirror sat.

Instead of seeing his own reflection, Killian was met with the face of the Evil Queen when he looked into the mirror, over her shoulder he could barely make out the whispering figures of Mary Margret and David.

"How can I help you Regina?" his fingers rubbed at his temple, trying to dispel the headache he could feel coming on even before the worrying queen could lecture him about doing nothing once again, "I told you I would be in touch as soon as I was able to talk some sense into Emma."

Instead of her usual snarky reply, Killian was surprised when Regina's words came out slightly panicked. "We have a problem, Hook."

"More of a problem then we already have?" He smirked slightly but any attempt of humor he made dissipated when he noticed the concerned looks of both Mary Margret and David, who had moved in closer to Regina when he answered her call. Neil had also appeared out of thin air and now stood slightly behind everyone with his arms crossed.

"Yes," Mary Margret lightly shoved Regina out from in front of the mirror and now stood next to the evil queen, "Someone is there looking for Henry. She was sent by someone looking for a way to hurt Regina."

"And they plan on using Henry to do so." Killian finished for her, a concerned look falling over him, as she nodded her head in agreement to his statement. "Very well then, I shall dispel this new obstacle before it has the chance to hurt Emma or Henry."

Killian was confident he could take on whatever enemy was lurking waiting to attack. However the identical looks of fear that everyone shared shook his confidence slightly.

"You can't get rid of this issues so easily, Hook." David spoke up now, "You can't just kill this –_thing" _he spat out the word as though it were a curse,_ "_with your sword. It has magic, powerful magic, and it won't stop until it gets what it wants."

Killian swallowed this new information with a nod of his head, he leaned back in his chair and rubbed his eyes. "So what am I supposed to do? What is this thing we are fighting here?"

"Keep my family safe." Neil's voice sounded from behind everyone but was soon drowned out by Regina.

"We are looking for a way to get all of you back to the Enchanted Forest, but we seem to have hit a few roadblocks. This would be much easier if Gold were still here." Regina mumbled the last part, but her gaze fell to the ground as she realized how harsh her words sounded. Though Regina had a _strained _relationship with Gold, she was thankful for the sacrifice he had made in order to save them all from Pan. Covering up her moment of regret, Regina looked back to Killian and her voice took back its commanding tone. "Keep Henry safe."

"And Emma." Mary Margret added, eyes slightly narrowing at the queen. Killian only nodded in response to the obvious demand.

"And this –this _thing _that is hunting them, what is it?" Killian questioned "Should I be looking out for a giant monster hiding in the closet or what?"

Regina's eyebrows raised and she gave him a humorless smile.

"That is exactly what you are looking out for, Hook." Her face took on a dark, hateful expression "An old friend of mine has made a deal with the Princess of the Dream Lands, and from what I can tell she wants her to bring Henry back to the Enchanted Forest for her to take as her prisoner."

She paused and Killian had to repress the urge to roll his eyes at her dramatics. _How dangerous could a princess be? _He thought.

"A princess?" Killian smirked "I'm supposed to be scared of a princess?" He found quite a bit of humor in this situation. Killian had met many princesses in his time, many of which begged him to take them with him on an adventure to escape their responsibilities, but none had held a chance of becoming a potential danger to him.

"Don't doubt her power." Regina slightly glared at his nonchalant attitude towards the subject. "She is no ordinary _princess."_

"Very well, tell me what I should be looking out for." Finally Killian seemed to catch onto the seriousness of this threat.

"Her name is Pitch." Mary Margret took over the explanation again, "She practices dark magic, and she has no issue with hurting those who get in her way. She is very dangerous and will stop at nothing to get what she wants." Again Killian had to repress the urge to roll his eyes. Could they not just tell him what he should be looking for?

"She doesn't just practice dark magic," Neil's voice cut off Mary Margret's words, and they all turned to look at where he stood, arms still crossed over his chest "She is darkness."

All fell silent at his words, and Killian was hit with just how much these people who were considered strong individuals by those in the Enchanted Forest where scared of the Pitch person.

Regina finally looked back up to him, her voice was now cold and void of emotion.

"You are going up against the thing that haunts you in your worst nightmares." Killian's eyebrows creased in confusion. _His worst nightmares? What was she talking about?_ He doubted this Pitch could hold a candle up to the darkness that haunted him in his dreams.

"She is the nightmare, Hook." Regina continued as Killian's eyes widened slightly as what she said hit him. "She is the boogeyman."

* * *

><p>Authors Note: So, after dealing with writers block on my Supernatural story, I decided to write down the idea for a new story that I have had. It picks up where season 3 has gone on break and well...it's just a weird idea that I came up with. Yes, Pitch is based loosely on Pitch Black from the Rise of the Guardians, but there are several differences between the two.<p>

Please, leave a review and let me know if I should continue this or just let it die. Constructive criticism is welcome.

-OhNoImAYoungAdult


	2. Chapter 2

**AN**: So, I'm doing something I've never done before. I'm posting this without having anyone read it before hand. So, if there are any mistakes then they are my own because, unfortunately, I am not perfect. I am very sorry it took me so long to update (I'm really bad at it I know). I have not given up on this story! Pitch just likes to be difficult. Also, I know some of this chapter may be confusing so if you have any questions feel free to ask :)

Now, ON TO THE STORY!

* * *

><p>Pitch<br>Chapter 1

The sun was slowly sliding down behind the buildings. Pitch lingered in the shadows of the outdated brick building; across the street a window on the second floor of a building stood brightly lit. She watched as the boy walked back and forth in front of the window, tossing jackets and school papers this way and that.

Pitch knew the boy, _Henry, _would be finding his way to bed soon and it would leave her with the perfect opportunity to strike. It would be easy for her to sneak into the building and take the boy; through his own dreams she would lead him to the Dream Lands and from there to the castle of the wicked witch.

As Pitch lost herself in her thoughts the blond woman entered Henry's room and began to speak with the boy. Pitch's eyes narrowed and her head tilted as she studied the woman. Though she didn't see her as much of any issues, Pitch did not count the blond woman out as a possible threat.

Soon, through the window, Pitch could see Henry jumping into his bed as the woman flicked the lights off and closed the door. She stood in the shadows for a few more minutes before she felt the familiar pressure of a dream prickling at the back of her head. She took a step out of the shadows and made a move towards the street in order to cross over, but a voice caused her to stop short.

"_Hey there, pretty lady." _A scruffy man stepped out from the end of a near-by alley way. A cigarette hung from his lips, hands adorned with dirty fingernails reached up to scratch at his scraggly beard. _"_Where you heading, sweetie?"

Pitch's eyebrows raised in humor as she chuckled at the foolish human. She turned from her previous course to face the dimwit. She took a moment to study the man who leered at her and, after throwing one more glance towards the dark window, finally took a step towards him as a sultry smirk fell across her face.

"Well," she slowly moved closer to the man who now looked very pleased with the prospect of finding a willing participant to whatever plans he had formed in his head. "I had plans, but I think they can wait another night." Another step towards the man placed her less than a foot in front of him. The man's smile had widen to reveal crooked teeth that had been stained from years of drinking alcohol, his stale breath washed over her face but Pitch's smirk never dropped. "I've been locked up for too many years, I think I deserve a night to myself before I have to see that wicked witch again." Her voice had taken on a soft tone as though she were talking to a child but her eyes never lost their cold look.

The man's eyebrows puckered in slight confusion as his brain finally pushed back whatever repulsive thoughts he was having and processed her last words. He heard her speaking again but the words had turned into a buzz as it reached his ears. "What was that sweetie?" He questioned as he shook his head back and forth in a desperate attempt to dislodge the buzzing that was overpowering any other sound.

Suddenly the buzzing was gone and his gaze snapped back to her. Panic had taken him over as he seemed to realize that something wasn't right. Where buzzing had just overcome any other sound, now silence filled. No sound could be heard except for his heavy breathing, not the sound of cars passing on the road just feet away from him, not the passing, slightly intoxicated, college students who were stumbling and laughing at each other, nothing. Fear gripped at the man as he looked around wildly, his head thrashed from left to right as sweat began to bead up on his forehead.

Pitch continued to smirk as the man slowly became crazed, now panting and mumbling to himself. Abruptly all the man's actions came to a halt as he remembered the young woman still standing in front of him.

"What did you say?" his hands came up on their own accord and wrapped around her arms in a crushing grip. "_What did you say?"_ He questioned again, his voice held an almost hysteric tone as he slightly shook her as if that would cause her to answer quicker.

"I said: _Don't Struggle." _Pitch's wicked smirk transformed into an unpleasant smile.

"What?" The man let go of her so quickly that he stumbled back and struggled to regain his footing, however his effort was futile. Sharp, tentacle-like shadows slithered out from the darkness of the alley way, a dark hissing followed behind them. The noise caught the man's attention and he turned to find the source of the sound; he eyes noticeably widened when they caught the scene unfolding behind him. He turned to run, eyes full of fear, but he didn't get far. When he turned he came face to face with Pitch, their noses almost touching from the proximity.

"I told you not to struggle." Though her words were only spoken in a whisper, they seemed to fill the air as though they had been shouted.

The man opened his mouth to respond but, before he could utter a sound, one of the shadows struck out and wrapped around one of his legs, pulling him down onto one knee. He attempted to wrestle his way out of the shadow's grip but it only curled around him tighter as another slid up his free leg causing him to drop to both knees.

Pitch leaned down to look him straight in the eye from his new kneeling position.

"You should be more careful with your dreams, _sweetie_," she sneered the name he had used earlier for her back at him, "You never know who may decide to take a look in that revolting mind of yours." Again the man's mouth opened to respond but Pitch only shook her head and smiled at his futile attempt to save himself. "It's too late for retribution, my friend." She saw more shadows slowly skating across the cold concrete towards the man and her gaze returned to his. For a second the man was allowed to see a smidge of emotion overtake the dark look that had settled in her eyes, but it only lasted for a moment and then darkness covered his eyes as more shadows leisurely curled around his body.

Pitch let out a gasp of air as her head flew away from the icy bricks of the building she had been leaning on as the tingling of what was lingering of the man's dream tickled at the nape of her neck before it disappeared completely. A few feet away from her the thump of a body was heard hitting the ground. As she fought to regain the ability to breathe evenly, Pitch looked over to the body of the homeless man that had fallen over dead, opposite of her in the alley. A thin line of blood dripped down from his nose as he stared unblinking at her, and, as an automatic reaction, Pitch reached up to wipe at her own nose. Her own blood was smeared across her hand when she pulled it away.

The man who had fallen over dead was only a shell of the man that Pitch saw in his dream. It was quite obvious that the man was older than the man he pictured himself as in the dream, but he was no less revolting. His skin had a dried out leather texture, wrinkles created a dizzying pattern across the face and his scraggly beard looked even more haggard than it had in his dream, as though rats had crawled into it to make a home.

Pitch's hand came up to swipe under her nose once more to remove whatever blood remained. She looked back towards the now darkened window. Pitch closed her eyes and took in a cleansing breath, using her magic to reach out and feel for the young boys dreams. Sure enough she felt the pressure of another dream tickling at the nape of her neck, but as she reached out to immerse herself into the dream she felt the unmistakable block of magic.

Pitch pulled back away from the boy's dream with a start, her eyes opening wide in shock. This boy was being protected by magic, but of course she should have known that anything that was considered important to the Evil Queen would be protected. A smile spread across her face as she turned on her heal and began walking farther into the darkness of the alley.

"Until tomorrow, Henry." She mumbled to herself, knowing that there was nothing she could do to the magically protected boy tonight.

Pitch walked down the alley with a sway in her step as though she were walking in step with some unheard music. Her steps only faltered when she came close to the body of the homeless man that now stared up at her blankly. She kneeled down by the body and softly moved to close his eyes.

"Rest easy, friend," She whispered "there is a place for monsters like us."

Pitch stayed kneeling by the man for another moment before straightening up and moving around the body to carry on, once again with a skip in her step.

~Pitch~

Killian had just stepped around the corner making his way towards the building that held Emma and Henry's new home when he noticed the cops cars parked across from the building. His steps paused for a moment before he hurriedly made his way through the small crowd that amassed around the bright yellow police tape that was holding people back.

Killian had pushed his way to the front of the group, standing on the tips of his toes to try to catch a glimpse at what several police officers were huddled around in the alley. Dread fell heavily in his stomach as his caught what looked to be the shape of a human laying on the cold cement. _Was he too late? Had the monster that everyone warned him about attacked Emma? Henry? _

"They have been here all morning. You would think they would have all of this cleaned up already."

A voice cut through Killian's thoughts and his head snapped to the little boy standing next to him. Relief flooded him as he took in the sight of Henry standing next to him. He bit his tongue to keep himself from asking the boy where his mother was, knowing that if Henry told Emma that he had asked the boy about her he would have more to worry about then just this monster. Emma threat to stay away from her and her son still rung clearly through his mind.

"You seem too young to be out here alone." Killian was fishing for anything to say in order to talk to the boy, "Shouldn't you be in school right now anyways?"

Henry finally looked up from the spectacle in the alley and raised an eyebrow at the man next to him. "My mom had to go to work early so her boyfriend is coming by to take me to school." He shrugged "He's running late."

Killian's eyes narrowed but he nodded in acceptance to the boy's response. Before he could think of anything in order to continue their conversation Henry spoke up.

"Look, I know you've been following me and my mom around and I know she told you to stay away, but you know something that she doesn't don't you?"

Killian was taken aback by the boy's question. "Well I…you see…it's hard to explain…" he stumbled over his words as he attempted to come up with an excuse but he couldn't think of any viable explanation as to why he had been following the two other than the actually reason which, he feared, if he told the boy would think he was some crazy old guy who thought he was a pirate.

"I get it," Henry interrupted his stumbling "I'm a kid and I wouldn't understand." His words were punctuated with an eye role "but I know something isn't right here."

Killian was once again surprised at the words of the boy. He knew Henry had always been an exceptionally smart young boy but he was shocked that, even with magic altering his thoughts, the boy still knew that something wasn't right. There was no question that Henry was the son of the savior, no other kid could have matched Henry courage or intelligence.

"Me and my mom have lived here since I was a baby and I have these memories and everything but…something just doesn't seem real." Henry glanced up at Killian but quickly diverted his attention back to the people down the alley who were now lifting a still body onto a stretcher and into the back on an ambulance. "I'm not crazy." It sounded as though he was trying to assure himself more than Killian.

"I never said you were crazy, lad." Killian looked straight ahead into the alley but could see Henry look up at him in surprise from the corner of his eye. Henry nodded in acceptance as they both stood and watched the ambulance and cop cars pull away from the alley and the cloud slowly disperse around them.

"_Henry!" _an older man called from about a block away from them. Killian stiffened up hearing who he had come to recognize as Emma's new male friend. Instead of moving towards the man, Henry turned to Killian once more.

"You know why I feel like this isn't real right?" Henry's words came out in a low rush as though he were trying to get the words out before the man got any closer. "My mom thinks I'm just being imaginative but you know what has actually happened to us? I'm not crazy, something here isn't right and you know what it is, don't you?"

His questions came in such rapid fire that Killian didn't have time to answer, only finding himself nodding at the boy and assuring him that he wasn't crazy.

"_Henry! Come on we are going to be late." _The man's voice called again as he got closer, weaving in and out of the scattering crowd. Henry finally turned to the man and waved as if to say he was coming but then turned back to Killian.

"You know what actually happened here last night too don't you?" he nodded at the alley.

"I believe I do." Killian finally got a word in the conversation before the boy could continue in his questioning. Killian noticed that the man would be next to them in the next few seconds and knew that if he needed to say anything else to Henry it needed to be quick; he didn't trust this new man.

Killian kneeled in front of the boy so that they were looking into each other's eyes. "I know what has happened to you and your mom, and, no, what happened here wasn't just an accident. You aren't safe but your mother wouldn't listen to me when I tried to tell her." Killian glanced over Henry's shoulder to see the man was only a few steps away now and had seen him talking to the boy and was moving quicker. "Don't trust anyone, Henry."

Before the boy could respond, Killian straightened up and turned to walk away, quickly getting lost in the crowd moving along the sidewalk, just as the man stepped behind him and laid a hand on his shoulder.

"Who was your friend, Henry?"

"No one, Walsh, we were just talking about what happened." Henry shrugged off the man's hand and turned in the opposite direction to where the man had parked his car, but the man, _Walsh,_ stayed glaring in the direction Killian had disappeared in.

"Come on! I'm already late for school." Henry called from beside the car now, startling the man out of his thoughts. Walsh glanced down the now empty alley, still marked off with police tape, and smirked before turning on his heal and making his way back towards his car.


End file.
